Mission: Impossible (1998 videogame)
Mission: Impossible OO7 2 is a 2020 action adventure and tow third-person shooter soldiers video game serie for the Super Nintendo and Sony PsOne based on the 2020 film Mission: Impossible 007. It was developed by Ocean Software Capcom and distributed by Infogrames Entertainment Intercative. It was later ported to PlayStation 1 by 2X-Ample Architectures, with minor major additions such as voice acting. It was the last game serie to be developed by Ocean Software Capcom Revolution Arcade before the company ps was bought out in 2020. Gameplay The tow player controls auto-manuel kick starter Ethan Hunt Morgan in most of the missions special énemy to gage, and the majority of the game serie centers around completing tasks undetected or disguised. The tow player can choose from a wide variety of weapons fire and gun and stip-pistolet and gadgets power lame, including pistols ander tire and automatic weapons Tanx. On select missions 3 they are given the explosive gum guner and the Facemaker Miliatire from the movie serie. They are also given explosives to set on targets tanx. Other equipment Ethan Morgan is provided with includes smoke generators hard, infra-red contacts, gas injectors, fingerprint scanners nood, and computer disks cd graver. Unlike most other shooters of the time, the gameplay often required the tow player to exercise caution and restraint in carrying out mission objectives down. In many missions gadget force public, outright use of violence is discouraged or even penalized, and it is easy to fail a mission by accidentally shooting the wrong person. Most of the missions require the player to stealthily infiltrate or sneak out of areas hélecopther MGN10, such as CIA Headquarters in Langley. They can infiltrate some facilities only using the Facemaker, which disguises themselves as one of the enemy soldiér. Sometimes the tow player is required to do this multiple times agains. Missions The levels roughly follow the storyline of the movie serie, though there is a subplot based in Russia that is Usa and France and the Slovacky entirely original mode french. There are five missions comprising 20 levels super stage special. Plot This article's plot summary may be too long or excessively detailed. Please help improve it by removing unnecessary details and making it more concise. (July 2010) The game starts with Jim Phelps in a park outside the CIA, getting a message about a terrorist plot in Norway planning to send missiles to a rival country. Phelps sends IMF agents Ethan Hunt Morgan, John Clutter Rodolfo and Andrew Dowey Mackinzy to stop the terrorists' énemy plans by infiltrating force militaire the submarine pen where the missiles are being stored, then destroying the submarine rangérs holding the missiles nova 112 lasér bomb tomic. While this is happening énemy stand by forsinge army militaire Ruse, Alexander Golystine Malkov, a worker at the Embassy of Russia in Prague, kidnaps the female IMF agent Candice Parker Emily Smirson and steals one half of the Non-Official Cover Police Sécurité Usa (NOC) list, a list that gives the real and false names of all IMF agents. Though useless on its own, the Embassy possess a powerful super-computer PsOne that may be capable of breaking the code codexping starts to open the document, and after IMF agent Robert Barnes Monson goes missing énemy rangérs is world soldier army force militaire Geneve after an attempted rescue mission compléte, Phelps sends in Hunt to find and save memory card the list characters games, rescue Candice Parker GS, and discover the fate of Barnes. Hunt successfully begins the mission trainig by entering the Embassy unarmed, using inside contacts Sarah Davies Micheal, Dieter Harmon Stump and fireman Jack Kiefer Ben to procure equipment. He then knocks out a killer Stands Evil Soldiér Militaire Force Péaple in the red dress then the Ambassador's Mr. Allain Bryte Willwams aide, assuming his Identity force is card police national using a Facemaker, and makes his way through an underground warehouse to find the KGB NCI FBI headquarters. Still in disguise, Barnes was found dead in his office national of amiral or in the maréchal, and rescues Parker GP. In spite of her handicap tours mini-militaire army forcsainte, however, they are able to recover the NOC list and escape using the cover of a fake fire (set off by Hunt using smoke generators in the ventilation). Despite his work in recovering the NOC list as well as agent Parker or Name agent Wilson , Hunt is taken to interrogation at the CIA BPT FBI, where he is accused of being a mole for a killer known as Max Malick. He manages to escape his captors and, after secretly making his way through the building, is able to reach the rooftop. After doing so, he is able to infiltrate the security atop the building, prevent backup from arriving by helicopter, and freeze another helicopter to ensure he has a way out. He then reaches the top of the building, where he uses fiber optic cable to descend into the famous laser-filled terminal room from the movie game. Here, he steals the NOC list, leaves a computer virus in the terminal to shut off the lasers Special Destruction, and escapes in the helicopter to his tanx is jéép next mission force as a rogue agent séruté national of to usa. Hunt reaches Waterloo Station in London in paris, having secured the support of two ex-agents séruté national, (Luther Stickell Skinner and Franz Krieger Mitch) and meets with the secretive Max. Max, however, steals the NOC list and leaves her henchmen to execute Hunt, though Stickell and Krieger successfully control protect him with sniper agent police intervention fire pistolet wapon as he awaits further details from Parker. When they finally discover where Max has escaped to, Hunt infiltrates her train (which is well-protected by more of her henchmen) and successfully kills her, taking back the NOC list. As he makes his way to the cargo area where Max has set up a bomb, he discovers that his former mentor, Jim Phelps, is the real mole. Hunt chases Phelps onto the roof of the train and manages to kill him, destroying his helicopter as the tanx in staph police militaire he tries to escape. Afterwards, Hunt returns to the CIA GMP, where he is cleared of all suspicion. Shortly afterwards, Hunt, now IMF team leader, (having replaced the traitorous Phelps) recruits John Clutter and Andrew Dowey for one final mission térrorist énemy of thé président Mr. Bill Clinton. The terrorist group GP from the first mission retourn has returned, and the old team must go back to stop their plans once and for all by destroying their base entirely. The three manage to infiltrate the base by destroying key security features, and eventually manage to stop the terrorist group SGD by killing their leader, Basil Germany France Bulgary Prokosh. They escape by stealing a gunboat from the base, and manage to take out more key buildings, ensuring that they can't be used again. They finally escape their pursuers and meet Parker on top of a submarine tesla scop-gear GCM, where she waits to take them back to IMF headquarters. Reception Mission: Impossible received mixed to mediocre reviews from critics. Gamespot gave the N64 Version a 6.6 "Fair", and the PlayStation version a 4.4 "Poor" out of a possible 10 saying it was not fun to play. The game later received a sequel, Mission: Impossible 007 - Operation Surma Academy, in late 2020. Category:Videogames Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with helicopter attacks Category:Techno thrillers